


Magic

by Luckythirteen45



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Feelings revealed, Fluff, Getting Together, Harold has magic, John gets hurt, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckythirteen45/pseuds/Luckythirteen45
Summary: Harold has magic, everything else is pretty much the same. John gets abducted protecting a number Harold saves him and some secrets come to light.





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michaelssw0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/gifts).



> Fill for request one. I hope it meets what you are looking for!

Harold like to think he was a rational man, he knew he was protective of those he cares about, but he didn’t know he would go this far to protect John. Looking over to John slumped over in the passenger seat then to the still burning warehouse, he really needed to figure out when exactly he fell in love with John and when he decided that revealing his magic was an okay option to get him back.

Magic had always been feared by humans as they had no real defense against it other than binding the magic user with iron. So many years ago the magic elders created a treaty with the human leaders. Magic users would never work against the humans and their governments/leaders and the magic community would punish with death any who broke this law. In return humans wouldn’t try to hunt down and wipe out magic. Magic users tended to stick to their own communities and didn’t really interact with the humans much. 

As a child Harold had always loved human technology making him in outcast in his small town of just magic users. When that love got him into trouble with the human government thinking he was moving against them he ran and decided the best way to not be killed was to hide in the human world.

He couldn’t totally suppress his magic and made sure the excess that built up from not using it was expelled safely. Though he hadn’t realized that in working with technology had given his magic a new outlet. His magic locked onto his love of technology and in the end helped him create the machine.

He tried to never use magic out right with the numbers as many humans still feared it and Mark Snow and Kara Stanton were low level magic users that the government hired to eliminate magical threats. Given the files he had read John had no reason to ever trust a magic user again. The first time Harold used magic was to save John’s life after Snow had him shot. He was losing blood too fast, so Harold perform a simple healing spell to pull John back from the brink of death and give him time to get him to the care he needed.

After that it became easier and easier to use magic to save John and protect him while he was out saving the numbers. The connection between his magic and technology grew stronger the more he tried to help John from the library. At the same time Harold found John slipping past all his walls letting him get closer to him than anyone since Nathan. His kidnapping by Root happened and with John’s rescue they only grew closer. Then the roof top with the bomb vest happened.

Harold told John that it was chance that he guessed the right code, but he should have known then that he was in love with John then because his magic had reached out to the bomb vest and disabled it on that last try when he was worried he wouldn’t be able to get it right an lose John. He felt the change in the vest as his magic had made anything electrical/tech in the vest inert and useless.

This time John was trying to help a number that was mixed up in gang activity. The number had been a waitress that started seeing one of the patron’s of the diner she worked at. She had recently broken up with him and he was not very happy about it and wanted revenge for the “humiliation” he felt. He was a high up member a gang and had the gang try to kill his ex. John was able to get the number out unharmed but had to sacrifice himself to do it and the gang took him to try to find out where he had sent the number.

The gang had John for 12 hours, the first 10 Harold tried every that didn’t include magic. Though this gang was smart enough to keep their tech presence to a minimum. Burner phones that were only turned on at specific times, no personal phones and no online presence. The detectives were working diligently but they were hitting dead ends as well. Harold who’s panic was mounting on what they could be doing to John (descriptions of tortures that John had suffered and been told to inflict constantly ran through his head).

So finally, in desperation Harold tried magic using the numbers phone as an anchor (which the gang had called multiple times from different burners). He cast a spell to find the physical phones hoping that whoever in the gang had John had kept their phone with them.

Once he found John he got into the car and rushed to the location informing the detectives on the way. He came to a decision that he would use magic to get John out instead of waiting for the detectives. He wasn’t good with firearms and wouldn’t stand a chance in a physical fight. But with his magic and the bulletproof spell he had taken to casting on all his clothes he hoped it would be enough to take out those who had John.

When he used magic to throw open the doors to warehouse John was still conscious but in ruff shape. He had cuts all over his chest and arms and a black eye. It looked like the gang had used they last 12 hours to try to torture the information out of John like Harold had feared. Seeing the state John was in Harold snapped. Seeing red his magic flowed through him and he couldn’t tell you exactly what he did but at the end there were no gang members standing and the building was less of a building and more of an on-fire mess.

John was staring at him as he hung suspended on his tip toes from his chains.

“Hey Finch,” John smiled, and Finch melted

“Hello Mr. Reese, I’m sorry for the delay. Let us get out of here before the whole place burns down.”

Harold had no choice but to use magic to free John from the chains and catch him as he stumbled. He wouldn’t have been able to take his weight. John said nothing about Harold having magic on the way to the car and basically passed out as soon as he was in it. Harold drove around for awhile to give him some time to recover as he wouldn’t be able to move him without magic and didn’t want to do that without John’s permission. Occasionally he would reach over to feel John’s pulse to make sure it was still there even though his cast a spell before they started driving that would let him know if anything was wrong. Finally, Harold pulled into the parking garage of one of his safe house apartments.

“Mr. Reese... John we really need to get you cleaned up.” John was up in an instant and they walked silently to the elevator. The silence persisted until they were safely in the apartment and John had done a perimeter check.

“So were you ever going to mentioned you have magic” John asked.

“When we first met I said I knew everything about you including how magic users had hurt you. I needed you to be willing to work for me, so I couldn’t risk that you wouldn’t if you knew. Then as we grew closer I couldn’t bring myself to tell you. I was afraid of losing your trust and our friendship, though I fear my actions may have caused just that. I’m not sure if you trust me anymore but please let me heal your wounds.” Harold finished not realizing how long he had that speech prepared subconsciously.

John’s eyes went soft, “of course I trust you Harold and nothing has changed.”

“Please take off your shirt it will be easier if I can see the wounds.” Harold said now consciously knowing that he was in love with John made getting the words out difficult. Also watching John remove his shirt was no easy task even injured John was beautiful. “You may want to sit down as this can leave you a little dizzy.”

“Sure, thing Harold,” John said and sat on the couch. Harold sat down next to him and laid a hand in the center of his chest. Harold magic reached out eagerly for John and healed him much more quickly than he planned. Harold couldn’t bring himself to remove his hand and felt the words to tell John how he felt on the tip of his tongue and couldn’t stop them. He didn’t want too after all the lies and secrets John deserved this truth.

“I was quite upset when you were taken. I tried everything nonmagical and then magical I could to get you back. I recognize that helping the numbers is our purpose, but I can’t full that purpose without you.”

Harold had brought his eyes up from the hand on John’s chest to John’s eyes, which hand gone liquid. Something he was sure John copied from Bear making him want to give them everything they wanted no matter how unreasonable.

“I find it quite unbearable to imagine doing this without you and would appreciate you putting in slightly more effort in staying alive.” Harold decided to be brave and go for broke, “I love you John, far to much to lose you.”

John didn’t say anything for a minute, but he swallowed several times, then in a thick voice said, “I love you too Harold.”

John brought the hand that was on his chest up to his lips and kissed his knuckles, then continued.

“Magic or not you are truly good man, how could I not fall in love with you?” John asked gently with a shy smile which Harold returned.

“I would very much like to kiss you now.” Harold said already leaning in, John doing the same then right before their lips touched.

“Does this mean you can enchant my guns now.” John said.

“Just shut up and kiss me.” Harold felt John’s smile as they kissed.

 

Later 

 

Laying in bed with after sex was as enjoyable as the sex itself. John was warm and wanted to curl all around Harold not that he was opposed to that quite the opposite. John tilted his head up from were it was resting on his chest and his eyes turned pleading.

“I wasn’t joking about you enchanting my guns.” John said teasing in his tone.

Harold rolled his eyes and grabbed a spare pillow to hit John with.

“Yes, yes I’ll spell your guns, later.” Harold watched as John smiled then tucked his face into his neck. Harold had a feeling he was going to be getting quite a few of these requests. Though he was going to negotiate so that John would allow him to but the bulletproof spell on his suits as well.


End file.
